


I Don't Like You

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Menma, M/M, Top Sai (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: "Why do I feel like you don't like me?"He asked him while giving him that fake smile of his. The raven with whisker marks on his cheek felt how the other boy sank his nails into his shoulder, in order to stop him from leaving. In a completely aggressive and rude manner, if you asked Menma."I've seen the way you look at me, Sai. You're really stupid, aren't you?"He had had his doubts before answering and even after giving it some thought. His personality made him talk in a direct way. He was sincere and without really trying to sound hurtful. Something that may have been ignored by his team member because, of his change in attitude."The weakling who failed to take over the world, is calling me stupid? I'm sorry if your words don't mean anything to me, Mister Whiskers."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Sai is just like he was when he first appeared. Arrogant, egocentric, perver- 
> 
> Well, he's actually still perverted. But anyways, this takes place in a sort of AU. This story takes place in Naruto's normal world, not Road To Ninja, and with the only exception that Sasuke (from Road To Ninja) and Menma exist. Although, Menma did turn evil at some point and tried to take over the world. Just like in RTN.

"Hey buddy, you're not staying?"

Sasuke's voice brought Menma back to reality; he was right next to him and just like him. He was also looking for his things from inside his assigned ANBU locker. He invited him to go have some barbecue with him and the rest of the guys. An offer that he could've very well have accepted due to all of his free time but, he chose to ignore it once he noticed who else would be tagging along.

"No..."

He immediately replied the minute he noticed that displeasing presence. A boy a few inches taller than him. Translucent-looking pale skin and dark eyes complemented with a toned body. He was an ANBU captain and Lord Danzō's favorite. They hadn't had any amiable conversations and thanks to Sai's egocentric and arrogant attitude. Menma preferred to just get far away from him and get out of ever having any physical contact with him.

"Why do I feel like you don't like me?"

He asked him while giving him that fake smile of his. The raven with whisker marks on his cheek felt how the other boy sank his nails into his shoulder, in order to stop him from leaving. In a completely aggressive and rude manner, if you asked Menma.

"I've seen the way you look at me, Sai. You're really stupid, aren't you?"

He had had his doubts before answering and even after giving it some thought. His personality made him talk in a direct way. He was sincere and without really trying to sound hurtful. Something that may have been ignored by his team member because, of his change in attitude.

"The weakling who failed to take over the world, is calling me stupid? I'm sorry if your words don't mean anything to me, Mister Whiskers."

He launched its poison along with a defiant gaze. Menma could hear some background laughs when their eyes once again met.

"I don't have the time or patience to put up with your crap."

He only groaned as he took his backpack and water bottle. He decided to leave from there with his head held high and without looking back. He wasn't looking for problems, less alone with fucking idiots like him. He didn't even give him enough time to hit the showers. His bad mood had been enough to make him walk without a sense of direction. He was holding in his hand his almost empty water bottle; giving it a few more gulps. His footsteps weren't taking him any where. The blue sky in Konoha was starting to darken and his heartbeat was beginning to accelerate.

He didn't notice him, or at least, not in time. It wasn't until after the eight block that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Just like how his head started making him feel dizzy out of nowhere.

"Shit..."

The things along his path were becoming deformed and getting foggy. Thick fog that made it barely possible to look correctly. Forcing him to lean on the brick wall beside him. Right in the middle of nowhere. He could barely make out the people that were far away. And thanks to his near blindness and lack of balance. He had no other choice but to wait, calm down and look for a solution. But he ended up falling to the ground before he could think of something.

"Are you lost?"

Him again. That same unpleasant and familiar voice could be heard right in front of him. Sai had a dark aura around him while having that arrogant and fake smile drawn on his face.

"No, I'm only a bit dizzy. You? What are you doi-"

He couldn't finish his question. The impact was so quick, that he didn't even have enough time to move. It was the strength in his arms mixed with the contrast of the dizziness inside his body that, made Sai able to push him inside those dark streets in the alleyway.

"You better be nice with me this time."

His back was slammed up against the steel trash can and the impact made a loud sound echo from the trash can; Sai slowly walked closer to him while wearing that insufferable fake smile of his. Once he was a few steps apart, he grabbed him by his neck.

"I'm going to teach you how not to be so rude, cutie."

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED. . .


End file.
